


Proving You Wrong

by PurplePlatypusBear21



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Cat and Mouse, F/M, Kissing, Lime, Romance, Short Story, Sokkla, hardcore making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePlatypusBear21/pseuds/PurplePlatypusBear21
Summary: After traveling to the Northern Water Tribe for the reunification ceremony of the sister tribes, Sokka runs into an enemy from his past, who just so happens to have a large bounty on her pretty little head. A short Sokkla story that takes place after "North and South". Sokka x Azula.





	1. From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While gallivanting about the Northern Water Tribe, Sokka spots something unusual.

The frozen intricacies of his sister tribe were just as magnificent as he'd remembered. The sights, the sounds, the energy. But something was different this time around. Something was just… off. The thrill was gone. Not even the modern infrastructures and technological advances could pique his interest.

It didn't help that Katara and Aang had abandoned him almost instantly upon arrival. No, the lovebirds were off on their own, probably doing something that would give him the oogies. They certainly hadn't eased off the public displays of affection through the years, even after distance severed his long-term relationship with Suki.

It wasn't so long ago that he believed he'd be with the Kyoshi warrior forever. That they'd settle down and raise a family together. How could he feel  _nothing_  toward her now? How was that even possible?

He laughed under his breath as he meandered through the icy fortress, eventually settling on a frigid structure overlooking the city. Surely people-watching would help combat his boredom. His laughter only grew when he realized exactly where he was standing: the bridge where he first kissed Princess Yue. Yue. Another girl from his past about whom he had nearly forgotten.

To distract himself from the bitter cold and emptiness gnawing at him, he began creating fake dialogue for the random citizens he observed, changing his voice to fit their make-believe personalities. "I'm sorry ma'am, but you're a little short on change." "But this is all I have!" "Fortunately for you, I'll accept a traditional Earth Kingdom jig or a koala-sheep as payment." "What luck! I have a wagon full of koala-sheep just around the corner." He assured himself that his improvised skits were far more entertaining than the idle pleasantries being exchanged. Even so, the buzzing drone of the town was beginning to lull him to sleep. With each passing second, his cheek pressed deeper against his fisted hand.

But then, something unusual caught his eye. Among the sea of blues, whites, and browns stood something that did not belong. A fair-skinned hand exchanging currency for some fruit. Two long black braided pigtails peeking out from a fur hood. There was no way this girl was a Water Tribe native.

He watched her make her purchase. And then she turned around. His blood froze. Two gold eyes shot through the crowd like lightning striking through rainclouds. Although she had grown out her signature side bangs and her face was completely unpainted, he'd recognize those cat-like yellow eyes anywhere. The eyes of the missing Fire Nation Princess.

What was she doing here of all places? Nothing good, he presumed, now completely determined to find out. And just like that, his boredom vanished, leaving only intrigue and curiosity in its place.


	2. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka follows Azula, leading him to a world of mystery.

The game of owl-cat and rabbit-mouse had officially begun. With suspicion guiding his every step, he stalked his prey, naturally blending into the throng of Water Tribe citizens.

He watched her run a few errands. Nothing unusual, or so it seemed. There just  _had_  to be a specific purpose behind her seemingly benign purchases. That girl was  _always_  up to something.

Just as the sun started to set, she disappeared into a random shop. Although the exterior was just as polished as its neighbors, there was something a little too pristine about this building. Its old-fashioned design indicated that it had not undergone renovations in several years. Still, he had watched her run in and out of stores all afternoon. Surely she'd be leaving this one soon and dart off to her next destination. Yes… any moment now… any moment…

Okay. She's been in there a while now. Maybe it was time to investigate. He walked up to the entrance and took a deep breath. Game over, Azula. He abruptly pushed the curtains aside and jumped in, immediately crouching into a fighting stance, only to be greeted with… nothing. The large cavernous room was completely empty.

Impossible! A quick glance around the perimeter assured him that there was only one entrance and exit, and yet, there had to be another way out. He carefully surveyed the room, running his hand along the wall to check for trap doors. But no, there was nothing. Positively nothing. He was alone in the room with only the rhythmic tapping of his footsteps on the wooden floor.  _Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-ERRRRRK._

Wait, what was this? A squeak? A loose floorboard?! Sure enough, he was easily able to lift the wooden panel on which he had just stepped, discovering that it was hinged. And right before his eyes, a hidden staircase came into view. Aha!

Cautiously, he tiptoed down the stairs, listening vigilantly for any signs of the princess. At the bottom, a narrow hallway opened up into a decent-sized room, which was aligned with wooden cubbies filled with seemingly sundry items and clothing. Was this some sort of locker room?

It took him a while to recognize Azula's belongings, but he did eventually stumble upon her possessions. She absolutely was here. And she was close. In fact, he could hear her speaking. It was hard to make out her words, but it sounded as if she was… preaching? Spirits, what was he getting himself into?

His heart thudded against his ribcage with anticipation as he crossed the room into another narrow passageway. Her voice became clearer and clearer. He reached another wooden door and inhaled deeply. Well, here goes nothing. He swung open the door.


	3. Don't Judge a Cult by its Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula uses Sokka's disruption to her advantage.

He was met with about two dozen bewildered blue eyes and two fearful yellow ones. Wait, fearful? That couldn't be right. What would Azula have to fear? He did a double take, but the fright he thought he saw had entirely abated. Still, he could tell she was far from pleased to see him, even if her body language said otherwise.

Somehow she managed to break the ice before his mind could think of a single word. He shouldn't have been surprised. She'd always been one to think on her feet.

"Why, isn't it my good friend – " A split second pause. "– Sokka!" She smiled awkwardly as she walked over to greet him. And then she did something completely unexpected.

Her arms were around his torso. She was  _hugging_  him. Madness! What in the world was happening?! Completely unsure of how to react, he tentatively hugged her back. Even with his arms wrapped around her waist, her body remained stiff with tension.

She stepped back, freeing herself from the hug and turning to address the confused all-female audience. "Class, I've invited Sokka here today to help out with some demonstrations." She turned back to him, mustering up some fake laughter. "And here I thought you weren't going to show up."

He chuckled. So, she's still a good liar. "Sorry A – " He needed to think fast. If he blew her cover and revealed her true identity, there was a good chance that these 'students' of hers wouldn't believe him. They were  _her_  allies after all. As confident as he was in his own fighting prowess, he wasn't delusional. A thirteen-on-one fight just wouldn't end well for him. Not to mention the large bounty on her head… the things he could buy with that reward! "– uhhh, you know me. Always running behind." He decided to play along. At least for the time being.

"It's no problem. We were just reviewing last week's exercises. I have no doubt your attendance will be a great asset in today's lesson. Thank you for volunteering."

What lesson? What demonstrations? What was she going to do to him? He swallowed hard, worried that he may end up as a human sacrifice. "Thank you for inviting me to your…" He smiled playfully. "… cult." That seemed to catch her off guard. He watched her stifle a laugh.

"We prefer the term 'dojo'," she smirked, taking a few paces away from him.

Ah, so the runaway princess started a fight club. How appropriate.

"Now, come at me like you're going to strangle me."

An evil grin spread across his cheeks. "With pleasure."

* * *

"And  _that_ , class, is how you disarm a grown man and leave him completely defenseless," she chimed, straddling the back of the panting Watertribesman beneath her, twisting his arm uncomfortably behind him without harming him. She turned to face the back of his head, smirking. "Thank you, Sokka. Your participation proved quite useful." She brought her attention back to her students as she dismounted him. "Now everyone, practice amongst yourselves while I escort our guest out."

To his surprise, she extended her arm to help lift him up. He took the offer, grabbing her hand and standing up. Their eyes locked for a brief moment. He wondered if the electricity he was feeling had anything to do with her bending abilities. That would be the only logical conclusion, right?

"Let me walk you out," she whispered, leading him by the hand toward the exit.

As soon as they were out of earshot, her demeanor changed. Her eyes narrowed, yet he could sense an unexplained sadness in those molten orbs. This anger or intimidation she was trying to convey was not very convincing.

"Stay away from me if you know what's good for you," she hissed.

"Sorry, Princess. No can do." He flashed her a wry grin before turning his back to her and taking his leave.


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka confronts Azula in her home.

He barged into her modest-sized home on the outskirt of the city, finding her without difficulty in her bedroom. She was hastily folding some clothes from a chaotic heap on her bed.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, his blue eyes dark and cold.

"Packing," she sighed with irritation, keeping her back toward him. "What does it look like?"

It was clear from her nonchalance that she had been expecting him to follow her home. "You know what I mean," he spat. "What are you doing  _here_? In the Northern Water Tribe?"

"That's really none of your concern." She kept on folding her clothes without missing a beat.

"The bounty on your head says otherwise."

"Then I assume you've already delivered a letter telling dear Zuzu of my whereabouts?"

"No," he snarled. "I'm going to personally escort you back to the Fire Nation."

"Is that so?" She released a snide laugh.

Her amusement made him grit his teeth. She always knew just how to push his buttons.

"Well, I can assure you I won't go peacefully."

"Oh yeah?" he challenged a little too smugly. "Are you really willing to  _firebend_  in public? With your infamous blue fire?"

"I don't need firebending to take you down." She continued packing, stacking her folded clothes in neat little piles. "I believe I demonstrated that earlier."

His pompous grin vanished. "I'll make you eat those words, Princess!" he roared, grabbing her by the shoulders and spinning her around so he could stare her directly in the eye. But that's when he saw it again.  _Fear_. His menacing glare faded. "Azula…"

"I really wish you'd leave me alone, Sokka."

So she wasn't going to fight him. It looked as if she had no more fight left in her. Something was very wrong. "A-Are… you in trouble?"

"Oh, you mean  _besides_  being a fugitive?" she scoffed, crossing her arms.

"If you'd just tell me why you're here, maybe I could help – "

"Well I  _can't_ , okay?" she hissed, averting her gaze down to the floor.

"Look…" He huffed with frustration. "I'm sure the only reason why Zuko put a bounty on you is because he just wants you to return home. He must be worried sick about you!"

"No," she exhaled, shaking her head. "He's not worried about me." She spoke quietly, her voice soft and raspy.

"How do you know?"

"Because..." She closed her eyes. "I just do." With a soft sigh, her eyes fluttered open, distant and despondent. "All Zuko wants is to lock me back up in the asylum or… throw me in prison to rot with Ozai."

So she did have something to fear. But it still didn't explain what she was doing in the Northern Water Tribe with her underground 'dojo'. He racked his brain trying to think of ways to get her to talk. He needed answers. How could he reach her? How could he gain her trust? It was time for a different approach. "Well, it's pretty obvious that you've been living here for quite some time, which clearly means you're  _not_  trying to interfere with the sister tribe Reunification Ceremony, so then what's your – "

A flash of hurt overtook her delicate features. " _That's_  what you thought I was doing?!" Her jaw began to tremble.

Oh no. It seemed derailing the ceremony had never even crossed her mind. Wrong choice of words. "I – well – "

"The reason why you would even  _think_  that is the same reason why I can't tell you anything!" she bellowed, desperately trying not to cry. "Not a single fiber in your body trusts me."

Of course! How could he possibly make her trust him when he didn't trust her?

"But it doesn't matter. None of this matters. I'm leaving. Tonight." She took a deep breath.

"Where will you go?"

"Anywhere!"

They stared at each other in silence, Azula's face strained with anguish and Sokka's bleeding with concern. And then she broke the tension.

"Sokka…" she whispered. "Please go. I… I need to be alone."

He sighed with defeat and turned to leave, his head spinning with questions and inexplicable feelings. He took a few strides over to the door and then stopped. "No." He turned back around. "I need to tell you something."

She eyed him with curiosity.

"Remember when we were searching for your mother and you dropped that incriminating letter?"

She nodded her head slowly, her eyes staring into his with such an intensity, he nearly forgot what he was about to say.

"Aang believed that you did that on purpose, and I…" He gave her a meek smile. "… the skeptic, thought it was an accident."

The depth of her stare only intensified.

"But now… I think Aang was right – people can change." He chuckled. "And I should have known you would never make a mistake like that."

Her golden eyes softened.

"The point is, I didn't trust you back then, but… if you're able to give me a second chance, I will do the same for you. If you're willing to confide in me… I'll believe everything you tell me." He watched her eyes fill with tears. "Everything."

Although she was fighting the urge to cry, he saw the corner of her lips curl slightly upward. She just needed someone to believe in her.

She inhaled deeply, held her breath for a moment, and released it slowly and steadily through her mouth as she reflected on his words. "Okay." She quickly nodded a couple times. "I will tell you. Everything. Now… where shall I begin?"


	5. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula shocks Sokka with the truth regarding her business in the Northern Water Tribe. In return, the Watertribesman takes the princess completely off guard with a surprise of his own.

"Why don't you start by telling me why you left the Fire Nation?" he suggested.

"The truth is…" She sighed. "I never wanted to leave. I even  _tried_  returning to the Palace, but…" Her face grew sullen. "I just… couldn't stay."

He cocked his head to the side with puzzlement. "They wouldn't take you back?" He found that hard to believe.

"No, no, no." She shook her head dismissively. Her eyes were transfixed to the floor. "A couple weeks after the whole Kemurikage ordeal passed, I snuck back into the Palace using one of the many secret entrances – I just wanted to see how everyone was faring before making myself known. And, well… I watched them for a long while from amongst the shadows. I saw…" Her jaw began to quiver. "I saw Zuko and Kiyi playing a game of Pai Sho. He even let her win." Her breathing grew heavy and disturbed. "And then Noren came in to tell them dinner was being served. I followed them to the dining room, where Mother was already sitting. I… I watched them eat a family dinner together, laughing and smiling, thoroughly enjoying each other's company."

The agony on Azula's face and the strain in her voice were heart wrenching. A part of him wanted to reach out and pull her close to him, to offer her words of comfort, to soothe her pain, but the other part needed to hear the whole story.

"I watched Mother and Noren tuck Kiyi into bed and read her a bedtime story. And after she fell asleep, they had tea and dessert with Zuko. He shared stories of his adventures with his friends during the War. He… didn't even mention me. Nobody did." As she blinked, tears streamed down her fair cheeks in parallel, dripping off her jaw onto the wood floor. She wiped her face.

"You… you feel like you've been replaced?"

"I haven't just been replaced – I've been  _forgotten_!" She burst into tears.

He found it odd that he felt more heartbroken hearing those words than he had felt when he and Suki ended their relationship. He didn't know what to do or say. "That must have been a nightmare," he whispered.

"No," she breathed.

Through the tears, he watched her  _smile_. A fractured smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"It was…  _perfect_." Her breathing was ragged, her words constricted. "The perfect, happy little family. Just the four of them. Just as they were. The family Zuko's always deserved."

Seeing her shattered like this completely altered his past perceptions. She had a heart. She just wanted her brother to be happy. He had been so wrong about her.

"I would have just… ruined everything. I would have destroyed their happiness, and… I just couldn't do that. So I left and never looked back."

She was sobbing and yet, all he could think about was how beautiful she looked. Red nose, rouged cheeks, unpainted face and all. He must have been sick. Deranged. Well… he had always noticed her beauty. How could he not? But her ruthless personality had always gotten in the way, clouding her radiance. But now that he could see her, truly  _see_  her, her beauty shined brighter than the stars.

She took a deep, labored breath. "And so I came here. Far away from everyone and everything."

"I-I'm surprised the Northern Water Tribe would readily accept a Fire Nation citizen, even if you weren't recognizable."

Her crying began to subside. "What's not to accept about plain non-bender Reiko from the  _colonies_?"

He was stunned. The most powerful firebender in the world was willing to live the life of a non-bender just to preserve the happiness of her family.

"Selling my jewelry was enough to purchase my home, but in order to feed and clothe myself, I needed to find work. And, after learning the politics and philosophies of the Northern Water Tribe, it was quite apparent what I had to do." After all this time, she finally found the strength to look him in the eye. "Sokka, did you know that women were once prohibited from learning waterbending as a means of fighting?"

"Yes, I did know that – "

"Well, now they're allowed to learn. But what of the non-benders? Non-bender  _male_  citizens are allowed to fight, yet these conservative civilians do not see the value in non-bender women. So I took it upon myself to teach them some self-defense – "

"Which is why you have to keep it a secret," he finished. Everything checked out. He felt like a fool for jumping to conclusions. Azula was just trying to make an honest living for herself. To start over. In a new land where people wouldn't automatically assume the worst of her. But it was disheartening to see how she sacrificed her life as a firebending prodigy to live the same humdrum day over and over as a commoner. Frozen in time in the frozen tundra.

She nodded. "I'm going to miss living here." Her voice trembled.

"Azula, I-I'm not going to rat you out! You can stay here – "

"No. I can't. No one can know where I am. Don't you see?! I-I  _need_  to be alone." Tears cascaded down her cheeks in relentless streams once again. "It's the only way. If I'm alone, I can't… do any more damage."

Now he understood everything. Her actions. Her chosen words. ' _Stay away from me if you know what's good for you.'_ She was  _warning_  him, not threatening him. ' _Please go. I… I need to be alone.'_  She felt that she  _needed_  to be alone to protect others from herself. That she was a force of destruction.

"Besides… I'm doing just fine on my own," she whimpered. "I don't need anyone."

_Liar._  Everyone needs other people. Family. Friends.  _Lovers._  He knew she was only saying this to protect herself, but how arrogant! A fire stirred within. The logical part of his brain shut off. He released a low growl, slowly backing her up against a wall.

She looked up at him with defiance. "What are you doing?!"

He slammed his hands against the wall on opposite sides of her head. His blue eyes sparked with a feral gleam. "Proving you wrong." And then his lips came crashing down on hers.


	6. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a passionate act of impulsiveness, Azula reconsiders her philosophies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, everyone! Thank you SO much for reading. If you've enjoyed it, I'd be very grateful if you could give me some kudos!
> 
> LIME WARNING

Her yellow eyes widened with shock and disbelief, and yet, she found her hands traveling timidly up his chest, his neck, up to his cheeks. She pulled him closer to her, shutting her eyes and sinking into the kiss.

He took that as an invitation to completely close the gap between them, pressing his chest to hers, sandwiching her between the cold, hard wall and his increasingly warm body. His mind blank, only invested in the present moment, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, greedily exploring each and every crevice. Spirits, that mouth. So hot. So wet. So eager. Those full lips. Her taste. It drove him mad.

Everything seemed to happen at lightning speed. The lustful kisses, moans, and body heat exchanged up against the wall brought more than enough warmth to melt their icy hearts. They  _needed_  each other, Spirits, how they  _needed_  each other.

Her hands wandered back down his torso, down his stomach, and around his waist, where she pulled his pelvis directly up against hers, panting into his mouth before reclaiming it with her soft lips. She impulsively ground her hips teasingly against his.

This was  _real_. The unfiltered, uncontrolled, unparalleled emotion. The passion. The  _fire_. He had never felt so alive. How was she doing this to him? How was it that he already couldn't imagine being without her? Cupping her cheeks between his hands, his hips acted on their own, pressing into hers again and again. He couldn't stop. He just couldn't stop.

She moaned quietly into his mouth, mimicking the movements of his hips with her own, picking up the speed and intensity. As she fervently kneaded the small of his back to drive him closer, she picked up one of her legs and wrapped it around him.

Yes, oh yes! He wanted more. He needed more. But above all, he yearned to make her feel wanted and needed. Of course, the excitement in his groin should have been enough to show her exactly where he stood. But just in case that wasn't clear, he scrambled out of his coat and grabbed her leg, wrenching it higher, groping her upper thigh in the process.

Her breathing shallow, her heart racing, she continued her inspection of his mouth with her tongue, lost in his sweet taste and piney scent. Her indecisive hands roamed back up his athletic body, feeling every toned muscle in his back on the way. Finally they reached the back of his head, where her fingers raked through the shaved hairs underneath his wolf-tail. She was  _hungry_. Wholly consumed by pleasure and desire she had never experienced before.

Pushing his pelvis into her even deeper, he brought his lips down to her jawline, kissing sloppily down her neck to torment her sensitive skin. The guttural groan she released let him know his torture was serving its purpose. Needing to hear more, he began to lick the crook of her soft neck, rolling his hips faster and faster.

She dipped her head back along the cold surface of the wall, exposing more of her creamy neck to him. Trusting him. Making herself vulnerable to him. The jerks of her hips sped up with each flick of his tongue, so much so they were nearly vibrating against his arousal. She felt she could explode.

"Still believe." He kissed her neck. "You don't." He kissed her jawline. "Need anyone?" He kissed her lips.

She let out a ragged laugh. "I  _may_  be beginning to change my mind," she teased before biting down on her lip.

"Beginning?" he chuckled. "Well, that just won't do." He hoisted her other leg up, causing her to throw her arms around his neck and latch onto his waist with both legs. Recapturing her lips with his, he carried her over to her bed, where he lay her down gently onto her back and got on top of her.

The clothes she had recently folded and sorted were sent back into chaos, with some underneath the two bodies and others falling to the floor. But neither of them cared. They had surrendered to the here and now. Without regret. Without fear.

Kissing her tenderly, his hands fumbled beneath him, hurriedly attempting to unbutton her coat. After she was finally able to free her arms from the sleeves, he tossed the fabric aside and pinned her hands above her head.

Completely at his mercy, she writhed beneath him, moaning with pleasure, craving his touch. More, more, more. Never before had she let herself get so carried away. The thrill, the red heat, the frenzy. His bronze skin, his hot breath, his uninhibited groans. It was all so addicting.

His hips rubbed up against her most sensitive spot, creating waves of unimaginable pleasure for the both of them. Considering they still had the majority of their clothes on, he couldn't believe how much she was doing for him.

Tongues clashing, hips colliding, sweat exchanging, this was  _right_ , perhaps even fated. How had they been without each other for so long?

"Azula," he groaned. "I  _need_  you." He kissed her passionately, lightly brushing his tongue to hers. "Do you need me?"

"I need you," she panted. "I need you, Sokka." She interlaced her fingers with his, kissing him gently on the lips before locking eyes with him.

"Good." He kissed her affectionately on the lips several more times, gradually slowing down the movements of his hips, loving the way her eyes begged him not to stop.

"Sokka," she breathed, grinding her hips against him as encouragement. "Keep going. Please."

"I can't," he chuckled. "We'll be late."

"Late? Late for what?"

"The Reunification Ceremony."

She stared at him with a mixture of perplexity and frustration.

"I'm asking you to be my date!"

Color filled her cheeks. "W-Well, I'd… love to." She smiled. "But what about Aang and Katara? I'm sure they accompanied you here."

"Screw them," he laughed. But he could sense her apprehension. "Hey. I won't let anything bad happen to you, okay? I'll convince them not to turn you in."

"I don't know…" She smirked. "Maybe we should just keep on doing  _this_." She kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I'd  _love_  that," he growled. "But unfortunately, you're going to have to be a bit more patient."

She scowled.

He pressed his lips to hers, affectionately stroking the side of her cheek with his thumb. A naughty grin spread across his face. "Consider this a preview of things to  _come_."

The emphasis was not lost on her. She blushed deeply.

"Now come on, get dressed!" He threw some random clothes from her bed at her.

After straightening up and primping themselves for the ceremony, the two walked out into the night hand in hand.

Together and only together would they overcome their darkness. They found each other. They finally found each other. And nothing would ever be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for reading! If you've enjoyed this story and want more Sokkla (we all need more Sokkla), please check out my Sokkla drabbles, "Blue Eyes, Blue Fire", as well as my short story, "Prisoner's Dilemma".


End file.
